Three
by etariel
Summary: A series of short reflections, written in Sakura's point of view. Toying with the concept of being a team and the brokeness that comes with Team 7. Three represents the idea of completeness or wholeness, as in the threesome past-present-future.
1. Beginning

I will start off by saying that this story really serves no point. However I found myself too inspired by the concept of Team 7 in and of itself to leave it. This is the first piece of work that I've written in first person for a while.

* * *

_Three represents the idea of completeness or wholeness, as in the threesome past-present-future._

When we first met Kakashi-sensei, that was when we became three. We were three young people thrown together willingly (and unwillingly in some cases) to form what they called Team 7. That was when life began, for Naruto and for me… and maybe even for Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke Uchiha was everything that I desired, or thought that I had. He was pale, with the darkest hair and dark eyes and in one word gorgeous. He was from a noble clan; he was dedicated, intelligent and strong. But for all that he was cold, aloof and superior. His brother killed Sasuke's family. His entire life rotated around his past and the rest of his life orbited around revenge. He had no time for friends or love, or even a team.

Opposite to him was Naruto Uzumaki, whose golden hair and blue eyes matched his outgoing personality. Naruto was determined, loyal and strong. He was an orphan and he was treated with scorn, but in spite of that he was kind. Naruto's entire life revolved around friendship and being acknowledged. Still Naruto was immature, childish, always goofing off and forever right in your face. Still when you needed him it was guaranteed he'd be there. Naruto needed friends and he wanted love.

In between those two opposites as beautiful and wonderful as day and night, rain and sun was me. But I was nothing special, nothing like them. If Sasuke was the older child who was respected and admired and Naruto was the youngest who was always put up with and loved, then I was the middle child stuck in between them, whose power was nothing compared to either of theirs. I had pink hair and a large forehead; I came from a respected ninja family but had no kekkei genkai or unique jutsu.

Still despite our differences and our weaknesses we were one, and that was what Kakashi-sensei tried to teach us to be. Sasuke and Naruto fought, Naruto was often made fun of, I was still the weakest and always protected, but we were together and that was all that mattered.

But despite that our time would come to an end, the time when Team 7 was together would pass. And what remained would be acknowledged only as broken shards of a whole.

* * *

Also I thought I'd mention that I have another Naruto fanfic called Promises You Can't Keep. I'm attempting to get it over 1000 reviews so if you wanted to help I'd be very appreciative.

The next part: _That Night_


	2. That Night

This is the second installment. It's even shorter than the first one I think.

Interesting fact: Team 7's Arithmancy Numbers  
Sakura: 4, 6, 7  
Sasuke: 9, 4, 5  
Naruto: 2, 8, 3

* * *

The moon was too bright that night, its beauty mocking the tragedy of what would happen. Sasuke was leaving and that was not how it was supposed to be. "The four of us together… It's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. But despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge." I had confessed my love and begged him to stay, pleaded for him to take me along.

But he had left me lying on a cold stone bench. I could almost see the regret in his eyes when he'd said. "Thank you." Those words had morphed into: "I'm sorry." That was when I'd first become broken.

For Naruto I was sure it was a different story, Sasuke had been his dearest friend. But I understood that his cheerful promise was for me. Because Naruto loved me, and because I loved Sasuke, Naruto would bring him back. Still when Naruto returned from his failed attempt to save Sasuke I didn't slap him or yell, because I had been too weak to make him stay either.

Naruto never talked about his mission, as if the words once uttered would destroy him. But he had apologised, his voice soft. He had expected me to hit him, to yell because that was what I did. Then when I had been forgiving, pretending that everything was all right, I had damaged him more than any physical wound could. Because he had failed to bring Sasuke back, and he had now failed to keep his promise to me.

Naruto continued to promise everything, he scrabbled in the dirt to try and find the pieces, to try and fix what he could because he could tell that without Sasuke we were falling apart. Cause we were three and without that third piece the two pieces would not fit together just right.

So I whispered thank you, even as in his hand Naruto held Sasuke's scratched headband. Because while we had lost Sasuke, and that was a bitter thing that left us both raw and broken, we still had each other.

* * *

More shameless self-advertisement: Try reading _'Promises You Can't Keep'_ today!!!

The next part: Trying


	3. Trying

Third installment. Shortest piece so far. For some reason it looked much bigger on Word.

Interesting Fact: Naruto is the only one with a 3 in his Arithmancy Numbers and ironically his numbers are the ones that are the farthest away from matching him.

* * *

So while Sasuke was gone, Naruto and I struggled with trying to put all that was left together. To try and put the pieces into one whole. Kakashi-sensei, who really should have been there, was not. He couldn't comfort us while he was still dealing with his own loss and guilt.

Still our efforts made us remain in the past; we chased after Sasuke because only in bringing him back could we be restored. So while we remained frozen and unchanging around us the other teams changed and grew and learned from our mistake. Pity was in everyone's eyes, but at the same time they were all glad that it wasn't one of their teammates that _they_ were still whole.

* * *

The next part: Strength


	4. Strength

Most recently written part. I always liked the fact that Team 7 contains so many repeats of the past like the Sannin and Kakashi's Team.

Interesting Fact: Sakura's Arithmancy Numbers I find are the ones that match her the most.  
Sakura Haruno:  
Character Number: 4  
Heart Number : 6  
Social Number: 7

4: Like a table that rests solidly on four legs, four indicates stability and firmness. Fours enjoy hard work. They are practical, reliable and down to earth; they prefer logic and reason to flights of fancy. They are good at organization and getting things done. Like the cycle of the four seasons, they are also predictable. They can be stubborn, suspicious, overly practical and prone to angry outbursts. The conflicts possible in "two" are doubled in four.

6: Six represents harmony, friendship, and family life. Sixes are loyal, reliable, and loving. They adapt easily. They do well in teaching and the arts, but are often unsuccessful in business. They are sometimes prone to gossip and complacency.

7: Perceptive, understanding, and bright, sevens enjoy hard work and challenges. They are often serious, scholarly, and interested in all things mysterious. Originality and imagination are more important than money and material possessions. Sevens can also be pessimistic, sarcastic, and insecure.

* * *

But then Naruto left, to go get stronger, to bring Sasuke back because that was all he could do. Sasuke was gone, Naruto was going to be away for _years_ and Kakashi was never around.

So while Naruto was off getting stronger, I put myself to work. I worked on becoming stronger so I wouldn't be the weak link anymore, so I could keep up with them, and so that for once maybe I could protect them, keep them together as opposed to being the one who was always protected.

I never heard the full story but I always knew part of the reason Tsunade-sama took me in was because in a way I was eerily reminiscent of her. She took me in because she wanted to give me a chance to fix what she hadn't been able to.

So I do my best and try my hardest and continue to believe somewhere in the back of my mind that one day I will be able to heal Naruto, to bring back Sasuke and one day, when it's the three of us once more, to keep us together.

On nights when I come back from training exhausted to the core I look up at my ceiling and wonder where Naruto is and how strong he is becoming. Then I think of Sasuke who is gone and try not to wonder if he will ever be back one day.

Still even as slowly I am recognised by becoming a chuunin, which my two teammates have not reached, I am bitter at the fact that my strength is not witnessed by the two I wanted to be there the most.

Still even as my parents cheer for me in the stands, as my friends whoop loudly, as Tsunade looks at me with pride and Kakashi-sensei smiles a smile hidden beneath his mask I cannot help but feel upset. Theyshould have been here; I should not have been the first of them to reach the next rank.

_Sasuke and Naruto should have been here! _And that thought hits me deeply. But I am reminded that I'm becoming strong so that one day they will be here. That one day Naruto can force us to celebrate with ramen and Sasuke will look on me with approval and so that one day I can sit beside the two of them and know that there is no place I'd rather be.

* * *

The next part: Waiting


	5. Waiting

This is waiting. I also know about waiting...

Intresting Fact:  
Sasuke Uchiha:  
Character Number: 9  
Heart Number: 4  
Social Number: 5

9: Represents completion and achievement to the fullest degree (as it is the complete number, three, expressed three times). Nines dedicate themselves to service, often as teachers, scientists, and humanitarians. Strongly determined, they work tirelessly and are an inspiration to others. However, they can also be arrogant and conceited when things don't go their way.

4: Like a table that rests solidly on four legs, four indicates stability and firmness. Fours enjoy hard work. They are practical, reliable and down to earth; they prefer logic and reason to flights of fancy. They are good at organization and getting things done. Like the cycle of the four seasons, they are also predictable. They can be stubborn, suspicious, overly practical and prone to angry outbursts. The conflicts possible in "two" are doubled in four.

5: Five is the number of instability and imbalance, indicating change and uncertainty. Fives are drawn to many things at once but commit to none. They are adventurous, energetic and willing to take risks. They enjoy travel and meeting new people but may not stay in one place very long. Fives can be conceited, irresponsible, quick-tempered and impatient.

* * *

In between training, studying and more training there is waiting. Waiting for Naruto to come back home, waiting for Sasuke to return, and waiting till once again Team 7 will all be together.

Others are sick of my waiting. Just give up on Sasuke, they say. But I can't and Naruto can't and Sasuke can't give up on us either (I hope). I am waiting because it is all I can do, apart from training.

Despite the loneliness of waiting, and the constant worry of whether either of them will return I am glad to know that I am not the only one who is waiting. Naruto is waiting till he is strong enough to beat Sasuke over the head a million times and then bring him home; he is waiting till he can fulfil his promise. Sasuke is waiting as well till he is stronger, strong enough to avenge his family.

I am comforted in a way to know that all of us are waiting together, even separated by huge amounts of distance and experiences that I don't have and once more by that goddamned loneliness.

And when Naruto returns the two of us will wait together no longer so alone, for the third piece of us, for Sasuke.

* * *

The next part: Past-Present-Future


	6. PastPresentFuture

This was certainly one of the more challenging pieces. At first I had Naruto as Present, Sakura as Past and Sasuke as Future. But then I thought how can Sasuke be Future? All he wants is to kill Itachi. So then I contemplated doing it all in different POVs. But then, I couldn't find a way to make all of them have a chance at being each of the three. So then I settled down and wrote this. Though I did keep a copy of the original.

I'll include Naruto's Arithmancy Numbers in the next one because of above blurb.

* * *

Naruto is a very at the moment sort of person. He never dwells too much on the past, apart from helping him to become stronger, and the future is only thought of as 'One day I'll be Hokage!' and 'I'll bring Sasuke back!' He subscribes to the feeling that as long as you're still alive, you still have hope and you can still become better. He doesn't forget the past, because it shapes you, and he occasionally thinks of the future, but the present is where Naruto is.

Sasuke on the other hand lives in a time where only the past has any influence. The only thing left for him is to kill his brother even at the cost of leaving Team 7, the only thing that ever could have mattered to him. The present to him is meaningless except for training, and the future has only one certain path: Kill Itachi. Sasuke lives only for his past (even at the cost of excluding Team 7), so he can avenge the death of his family.

If Sasuke and Naruto are the past and the present, then I must be the future, their future. I dream for a time when we'll be together again, Team 7 as we should have been. I hope for a day when Sasuke is back, and Naruto is Hokage and I'm there with them. I think of the past in regret that Sasuke couldn't have stayed, the present as a chance to change it and the future the place that one _we'll_ be one day. So I dedicated my training to them, to Sasuke who was lost and needed healing, who always inspired me to be strong and to Naruto who will need guidance and friendship, and who always motivated me with his determination.

* * *

Next part: Untitled


	7. Tastes of Loneliness

So I have finally updated PYCK, Chapter 15 is out for everyone to see. This one was harder to write, I kept writing it in third person.

Intresting Fact:  
Naruto Uzumaki:  
Character Number: 2  
Heart Number : 8  
Social Number: 3

2: Two represents interaction, two-way communication, cooperation, and balance. Twos are imaginative, creative, and sweet natured. Peace, harmony, commitment, loyalty, and fairness are characteristic. But two also introduces the idea of conflict, opposing forces, and the contrasting sides of things: night and day, good and evil. Twos can be withdrawn, moody, self-conscious and indecisive.

8: Eight indicates the possibility of great success in business, finance, and politics. Eights are practical, ambitious, committed, and hard working. They can also be jealous, greedy, domineering, and power-hungry. Eight is said to be the most unpredictable of numbers and can indicate the pinnacle of success or the depths of failure; the potential to go either way is present from the beginning.

3: Three represents the idea of _completeness_ or _wholeness_, as in the threesomes _past-present-future_ and _mind-body-spirit_. Three indicates talent, energy, an artistic nature, humor, and social ease. Threes are often lucky, easygoing, and highly successful, but they can also be unfocused, easily offended, and superficial.

The more I look at it, the more I think that maybe it does fit Naruto... Originally I didn't think so.

* * *

Sometimes Ino invites me out to lunch with her team, but I smile and decline politely. Because I can't bring myself to join a team that isn't broken, a team where Ino yells at her boys, where Asuma-sensei smokes up a storm, where Shikamaru mutters how troublesome the whole world is and where Chouji devours everything but the table.

I wonder if Naruto and Sasuke had felt that way when they saw families together, alive and smiling (not cold and dead or simply just not there.) I wonder if that is why they never accepted any invitations to my house.

They couldn't join my family, without being aware of their loss and I couldn't join a team like that, not without being aware of just how broken Team 7 is (was.)

But still somehow I found myself eating lunch at Ichiraku each day imagining that Naruto was there, smiling and loud and right there beside me, inhaling his ramen. I also imagined that Sasuke was there, a smirk on his face between his monosyllabic replies and mutters that Ichiraku was so unhealthy.

It was easy to pretend that we were whole and together and something like Team 8 or Team 10. Naruto gestured wildly talking with his mouth half-open and Sasuke called him a dobe. I opened my eyes…

But they were never there. And the ramen didn't taste quite the same, though I ate it anyways.

Still I went each day for my taste of loneliness.


End file.
